<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When It Burns, It Burns Everything (but at least we have your frost to calm it down) by sir_cumference</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875702">When It Burns, It Burns Everything (but at least we have your frost to calm it down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_cumference/pseuds/sir_cumference'>sir_cumference</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Because of Reasons, Bruni Has a Sibling, Family Feels, Fire Magic, Fluff and Angst, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kristoff Finds His Parents, Multi, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Spirits Can Turn Human, The Spirits Have Feelings, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, shut up it's cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_cumference/pseuds/sir_cumference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the rays of summer sun start to brighten again, Elsa finds herself trapped in the same old loneliness - and it's one Anna cannot help fill.<br/>When Kristoff suddenly remembers his parents, Elsa is far too glad to leave the forest behind for new adventure, but will her cold survive in the land of fire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When It Burns, It Burns Everything (but at least we have your frost to calm it down)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the spirits are able to take on human form because I am the author and I do what I want. Period.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always snows in the Enchanted Forest.<br/>But that doesn't mean the other seasons don't get to weasel in.<br/>The rays of the summer sun filter through the ice-capped leaves, the warmth a welcome change. Sometimes, Elsa thinks, it gets a little too cold.</p><p>From atop the mountain, the sun on her skin feels like a warm hug. Like someone wrapping their arms around her shoulders. The cold couldn't reach her here, it felt like.</p><p>Maybe that's why summer is her favourite season.</p><p>"What are you up to, Elsa?" the sound startles her.</p><p>Elsa looks up to find a freckled boy with violet eyes smiling at her. Bruni's hair, normally pulled up by purple flames, flopped from behind his ears, tamed by Elsa's ice magic. A Northuldran scarf was tied around his waist.</p><p>"I still haven't gotten used to you guys looking so," Elsa gestures vaguely at the village, of which she had the perfect view from up the mountain.</p><p>"Human?"</p><p>Bruni slides down to sit next to her. He lets out a contented sigh when Elsa runs her icy fingers through his hair.</p><p>"We used to be like you, Elsa." Said Bruni. "We had friends, family, lovers..." He trailed, eyes fixed on a fading cloud. "At least, I did."</p><p>"What happened to them?"</p><p>"I couldn't control my powers around Leif. My flames..." he stops and then heaves. "I had a sister. She must be around your age by now," Bruni smiles up at her.<br/>He was the youngest spirit, after Elsa, but she never realized just how young he really was.</p><p>Elsa pulls him into a hug, the contact of skin making a sizzling sound. "Do you miss her?"</p><p>"More than life itself."</p><p>"Me too, Bruni. Me too."</p><p>"So," said Bruni, smiling as he pulled away. "What are you doing up here?"</p><p>Elsa wonders the same thing. People don't like it when you answer a question with another question, so what was one to do, when all one had were questions? All her life had been building up to that one, epic moment when death kissed her on the lips - and then left her there, frozen. Until Anna managed to free the spirits, that is. </p><p>She wonders if its wrong to feel uncontent with what she had now. Anyone else in her boots would be satisfied with immortality and eternal companionship of the nature sprits. So why was she, Elsa, not satisfied?</p><p>She thinks its probably because at the time of the siren's call, she'd dare hope the siren was calling to her. Well, it did, but not the way she imagined it. Perhaps Elsa was being a bit childish by hoping that like every other story, her's would end with a kiss - happily ever after. With someone she could call her own - and her's alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so im slowly building up this chapter and hopefully i will finis fast and move on to next within the week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>